topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Fallen Human
CONTAINS SPOILERS OF UNDERTALE. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK : " one thing about you stuck me as kinda odd. now, I understand acting in self-defense. you were thrown into those situations against your will but... sometimes .... you act like you know what's gonna happen like you've already experienced it all before. this is an odd thing to say but... if you have some sort of special power... isn't it your responsibility to do the right thing? " : ''- Sans to the player during the "judgement" '''Origins': Undertale Neutral Route | Genocide Route | True Pacifist Route Name: player's name here (the author stated it should be your name) | Chara (short for character, the game claims it's "its true name") | Frisk Classification: Human | Possessed Human? (It's implied and outright stated by the monster the bloodlust coming from Chara is outright inhuman. The fact it makes the players sell their souls implies demonic origins) | Human Threat level: From Cub (a mere human child) to Demon to city+ (can defeat Undyne and is able to take down Asgore while holding back), Celestial through Save and potentially on its own at the end| From God+ to Celestial+' | ''Quantum+' '''Age': Around 8 years old Gender: Ambiguous (is able to flirt with both male and females, their gender is kept intentionally ambiguous for better immersion of the player) Physical strength: Subhuman (a mere child), his attack bypass durability because of potential bloodlust Destructive capacity: From Subhuman (a mere child) from building+ (able to kill Tsunderplane, a sentient airplane) to city+ level (able to kill Undyne and Asgore while holding back) | Over Planet+ (able to fight and kill Undyne the Undying, who is resonating with every heart in the world) to Universe+ (Destroys the universe once bored enough and recreates it after the deal, kills the player and crashes the game. Is deemed by Sans a threat to every timeline) ''| 'Subhuman+ (at full strength he could knock over a tomato with a punch)' '''Durability': city+ level (able to tanks attack from Undyne and Asgore while holding back, tanked an aerial strike from Tsunderplane) | Over Planet+ (able to tank attacks from Undyne the Undying) to Universe+ (Survives Universal Destruction) ''| 'Multiversal+ (Tanked attacks from Asriel)' 'Speed: FTL (able to dodge sunlight from Knight-Knight's attacks) '''Intelligence: Average Intelligence | Highly manipulative and deceptive, diabolical in terms of plans (has been planning all of this for years) | Average Intelligence, incredibly benevolent and nice persona Stamina: Above Average (walks through entire cities without tiring through determination) Standard equipment: His own object, followed by belongings implied to have come from the previous fallen humans * Stick and Bandage: Starting Equipment * Toy Knife' and Faded Ribbon found in the Ruins. * Tough Glove and Manly Bandanna from Snowdin Shopkeeper. * Ballet Shoes and Old Tutu in Waterfall. * Torn Notebook and Cloudy Glasses from Gerson. * Burnt Pan and Stained Apron from Hotland. * Empty Gun and Cowboy Hat from Bratty and Catty. * (Neutral/''Pacifist Routes) '''Worn Dagger' and Heart Locket in Asgore's Home. * (Genocide Route) Real Knife and The Locket in Asgore's Home. Powers and abilities: * Determination: Determination is a force assumed to be possessed naturally by humans due to the sheer strength of their souls. Determination manifests as SAVE points in the environment, from which the player can restore HP and save their progress. Typically, an encouraging thought or observation of the environment around the player fills them with the drive to keep going. If the player is killed in battle, the game continues from the last point in time they saved from as if they had loaded from the main menu * SAVE: The SAVE is the ability to save the game. The protagonist has one slot for a SAVE FILE, and saves the game at save points. They appear to be able to remember events that occurred in the past after having already seen them via loading a SAVE, and to some extent NPCs do as well; Papyrus or Toriel remark that speaking with you is like speaking with an old friend, for instance. Once the player has saved their game, they can load it from the game's menu, accessing it by opening the game. The game will load if the protagonist dies by reaching 0 HP. Also related is the ability to reset or restart the game. Use of this ability has the same effect on people's memories as loading the save file. * Bloodlust: Through killing intent, the Fallen Human can kill monster delivering massive damage to all of them by sheer hatred. * (Genocide Route) Demonic Deal: After destroying the Universe, Chara refuses to let you play the game unless the player sell their soul, forever taining the pacifist endings. Weaknesses: Lack of Magic and any other non-physical hax to harm his opponents Category:Protagonist Category:Antagonist Category:Ambiguous gender Category:Threat level Cub Category:Threat level Wolf Category:Threat level God Category:Threat level Celestial Category:Threat level Mobius Category:Undertale Category:FTL speeds Category:Character Category:Neutral Category:Chaotic Category:Video game